Tu commences à peine
by Sweety Sassy
Summary: C’est ce soir que tout se joue. Le château Poudlard s’organise dans l’offensive, armant notre armée réduite, notre armée de fortune. Cette école est notre dernier refuge, notre dernière carte.


Il est drôle de voir à quel point nous ressentons des émotions extrêmes mais ne pouvons trouver les mots justes pour les expri

**Tu commences à peine**

**Il est drôle de voir à quel point nous ressentons des émotions extrêmes mais ne pouvons trouver les mots justes pour les exprimer. Les hurlements éclaboussent notre for intérieur, mais ils ne peuvent être entendus. Même si on pose notre oreille tout près du cœur… les sons sont étouffés, résonnants, impossibles à déchiffrer. **

**Il y a si longtemps que l'ouïe du monde s'est refermée sur elle-même pour se préoccuper des cas personnels. Que se passe-t-il lorsque la Terre continue de tourner alors que le monde a cessé d'écouter et de regarder ? **

**Au bout du compte, nous mourrons tous seuls. Cette réalité m'a frappé il y a peu de temps. Mon amie, mon amante a arraché son cœur pour me le montrer, me supplier de l'aider à le faire rebattre. Je n'ai pu la guérir de son chagrin. Sa famille entière a été assassinée par les chevaliers du Mal. Souillée, maltraitée, pillée. Et elle porte en elle toutes leurs cicatrices. Elles ont fissuré ses entrailles et son cœur en milliers de petits morceaux… et y toucher brûle, coupe comme du verre. Quelqu'un l'attendra aux portes de la Mort. Mais elle restera seule jusqu'au bout, car voilà le fardeau de tout être vivant. Seule dans sa tête, ses souvenirs, ses regrets. Mais la regarder souffrir en silence m'a donné la plus grande connaissance du monde. J'ai appris à sonder les humains.**

**Quelques fois, un geste, un éclat dans les yeux, un menton qui tremble peuvent valoir mille mots. Des excuses, une supplication d'être pardonné, une déclaration d'amour contre une déclaration de guerre. Les poings serrés, les yeux qui dérivent. Les mots ne sont qu'une invention des hommes pour pouvoir se comprendre et communiquer. Il y a certains cas où ils ne sont plus utiles, bons à jeter aux oubliettes. Dérisoires. **

**J'ai appris à regarder et à comprendre le vide des yeux qui annonce la dépression. Le souffle saccadé de celui qui a menti. La veine affolée sur la tempe qui précède la colère. Les épaules lasses de celui qui se sait condamné. **

**De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis notre toute première aventure, furtifs pas et chuchotements excités sous la capa d'invisibilité, à la recherche des ennuis et de juste assez de danger pour donner le frisson. Le Miroir du Risèd ne me rend plus l'image que j'avais de mon rêve le plus fou. Désormais, dans le reflet maudit, je souris. Un sourire vrai, sincère, extatique. **

**Ils ne sauront jamais à quel point il est dur d'être à chaque fois si près des projecteurs mais de ne jamais pouvoir être baigné de lumière. Moi, je le sais. Je remarque plus de choses que les gens pourraient le croire, car personne ne me regarde. Je suis la fidélité, l'ombre cachée craintivement derrière la lumière. Celui qui assure les arrières mais ne sera jamais récompensé. Je le sais, et je l'accepte. Car ma place vaut plus qu'un piédestal, plus que celle du vilain de la pièce. Je suis le carburant sans qui le héros ne pourrait faire un pas. Je n'ai jamais eu mon heure de gloire, mais je me contente de ma simple vie. De mes habits défraîchis et d'un balai qui mérite le repos. Car qu'est-ce qu'une possession matérielle lorsqu'on a perdu un parent ? Ma famille m'accompagne dans mon sang, mes amis marchent à mes côtés. Je suis fier de ce qui a déjà pu être accompli grâce à moi. **

**C'est ce soir que tout se joue. Le château Poudlard s'organise dans l'offensive, armant notre armée réduite, notre armée de fortune. Cette école est notre dernier refuge, notre dernière carte. Et alors que le jour se lève paresseusement, je ne peux m'empêcher de marcher une dernière fois dans ces couloirs qui ont été nos plus chers compagnons durant tant d'années. Tellement de railleries, de disputes, de batailles pour en finir ainsi. **

… **Le Chevalier du catogan a disparu de son cadre, laissant derrière lui son cheval à l'air un peu bête. Vil couard. **

… **La statue de la sorcière borgne… la porte ouverte à volonté vers tant d'insouciance… Je me demande si elle répond toujours à l'incantation… mon bras est trop lourd pour que j'en ai le cœur net. **

… **Mes pieds trempent dans l'eau des toilettes des filles. Les pleurs dramatiques de Mimi Geignarde résonnent à mes oreilles, et je peux presque voir briller les yeux émeraude des serpents gravés sur les robinets. Certaines choses ne changent jamais… **

… **Une torche à la main, et me voilà à caresser des doigts le bois de la trappe sur laquelle Touffu reposait. Le bruit d'une flutte m'emplit un instant les oreilles… Hagrid et sa maladresse si touchante.**

… **J'aimerais retourner dans mon dortoir, pour m'enfoncer sous les couettes et dormir à jamais. Retrouver une dernière fois mon fauteuil de chintz favori, près du feu. Même trois rouleaux de parchemin pour Rogue vaudraient mieux que cet état. Et nous échafauderons des plans sur la comète, nous le Trio légendaire, sur comment dénicher l'emplacement exact de la Tour du Scribe, ou à tergiverser sur des façons de battre Malfoy au Quidditch, ou dénicher quelque chose de croustillant sur le nouveau prof de Défense contre les forces du mal. Le poste maudit…**

**Tant d'enquêtes et d'excitation… j'ai l'impression d'avoir 100 ans. **

… **Les fenêtres éclairent le terrain de Quidditch, vide depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Je sens presque vibrer sous mes doigts mon balai, mais le cœur n'est pas de la partie. **

… **Le Saule Cogneur me fait face, dressé dans toute sa splendeur, fier gardien de la Cabane où Harry a trouvé une famille. **

… **Et le lac, d'où il nous a sorti, Hermione et moi, ses plus chers trésors, pour gagner des points sur l'avancée vers l'abattoir. Le vent n'a cessé de souffler contre lui durant toutes ces années, je m'en rend compte à présent. Comment a t'il fait pour ne pas se retrouver déraciné ? **

**Mes pieds refusent de bouger, et mes genoux cèdent. J'essaie d'agripper des poignées d'herbe pour calmer l'affolement de ma poitrine, de serrer les lèvres, refus d'accueillir les larmes salées qui dévalent mes joues. Je m'adosse contre un arbre, le visage enfoui dans les bras, aspirant l'air à grandes goulées. Combien de temps avant que mon cœur, vaillant oiseau battant désespérément des ailes derrière les barreaux de sa cage, ne doive s'arrêter ? Une main réconfortante se pose sur mon épaule, des bras entourent ma taille. Je me laisse aller à me reposer sur Hermione, mon nez niché dans ses épais cheveux emmêlés. Son toucher m'apaise, me berce. Son odeur m'enchante, me revigore, comme une bonne gorgée de Bierraubeurre. Sa voix a plus de pouvoir que le chant du phénix, elle vibre dans mes veines. Plus de sens pour moi.**

**« Comment en sommes-nous arrivés-là ? »**

**Je me demande où elle va chercher le courage de poser toutes ces questions que personne ne veut entendre. **

**« Sept ans à passer dans les cachots avec une vieille chauve-souris graisseuse, comment veux-tu qu'il nous reste l'envie de vivre maintenant ? »**

**« Ron… Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter.» soupire-t-elle.**

**Son ton se veut réprimande, mais elle n'a plus la flamme qui l'animait autrefois. **

**« Merci d'être venue. »**

**« Je peux rester autant de temps que tu auras besoin de moi. »**

**Quelle belle promesse impossible à tenir me fait-elle là ?**

**« Et si je te disais 'Pour toujours' ? »**

**Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi, et je ressens le besoin urgent de la regarder, de dévorer son visage, d'en apprendre par cœur chaque facette. L'aiguille de ma montre tique désagréablement à mon oreille. Je la prend tout contre moi, respirant l'odeur de son cou, une main passée dans la courbe parfaite de son dos. Si je la perds, je perds tout. **

**Des légers pas que je reconnaîtrais entre mille nous interrompent, et nous relevons la tête vers notre meilleur ami. Sa petite taille est niée du fait de la perspective avec laquelle nous le voyons, et il semble presque irréel dans l'air froid du matin. Un visage trop juvénile pour des yeux trop sages. Il sourit doucement à Hermione, la fatigue marquée par ses rides aux coins des yeux. **

**Elle hoche la tête, et doucement, se dégage de mon étreinte. En passant près d'Harry, elle lui saisit brièvement la main, compréhension mutuelle, un dernier regard en arrière, et s'éloigne de nous. **

**J'ai froid à nouveau.**

**Harry n'ose pas s'approcher trop près de moi, je le sens. Il n'aime pas ce genre de conversations, et en toute honnêteté, moi non plus. Il sort de sa poche un petit objet blanc qui s'étire et baille dans sa paume ouverte.**

**« Le premier Roi que j'ai réussi à te prendre. Je l'ai trouvé au fond de ma valise. J'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé l'avoir… comme pour effacer la honte que notre dortoir t'a mise ce jour-là. »**

**Souriant à demi, je lui prends le Roi de la main, et il en profite pour me relever avec force. Il verrouille ses yeux dans les miens, et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. Où est passé ce petit garçon craintif qui, je l'avais décidé, deviendrait mon frère ? Tant de pertes, de malheur et nous voilà à des milliers d'années lumières l'un de l'autre. Le poids du monde l'écrase, le poids de sa vie l'enfonce de plus en plus dans la terre. Tout est dur… éblouissant et violent. Tout ce qu'il ressent, et tout ce qu'il touche. C'est ça l'Enfer. Rien que de devoir affronter chaque moment. Et celui qui vient après. En sachant ce qu'il avait perdu et s'apprêtait encore à perdre… Combien de temps restait-il avant que le monde ne le brise ? Combien de temps pour l'aider à trouver une raison à sa vie ?**

**Son menton tremble légèrement, et j'ai du mal à soutenir son regard. Le tourbillon d'émotion qui y réside me donne mal au cœur. **

**Il me prend tout contre lui, ses légers tremblements apaisant ma propre détresse. Pourquoi n'avons-nous jamais parlé, avant ? J'aurais aimé connaître son enfance, j'aurais aimé réussir à le faire rire et le soutenir jusqu'au bout. **

**Il est toujours resté si secret, si renfermé malgré notre proximité. Je sais qu'il a appris à ne pas extérioriser ses sentiments, sous peine d'être frappé en retour par des moqueries cruelles. Il se tient juste debout et avale la douleur, sans un mot. Puis continue à vivre. La tristesse semble si naturelle chez lui… Quel type de monstres refusent d'offrir un cadeau à un enfant ? Il a toujours gardé la porte de son esprit imperméable à nos inquisitions. **

**J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir l'aider à sortir de son placard…**

**« Je compte sur toi. Pour les protéger. » Sa voix est froide, comme celle d'un guerrier.**

**« Jusqu'à la fin du monde. Et tant pis si c'est pour ce soir. » **

**Il éructe un petit rire, qui parait faux, non naturel. L'instant d'après, nous nous sommes séparés et son regard m'échappe encore. Il scrute le parc du regard, et je sais qui il cherche. Je n'ai jamais compris comment ma petite sœur avait finalement réussi à l'attirer dans ses filets. Elle a acquis une dextérité hors du commun avec des frères comme Fred et George, et pourrait facilement les concurrencer. Il a fallu du temps à Harry pour la remarquer… mais je sais qu'elle ne pouvait pas choisir mieux. J'ai juste terriblement peur du deuil et du chagrin qu'elle devra endurer si Harry ne revient pas. **

**« Elle essaie de rassurer les élèves dans le Grand Hall, et aide Pomfrey à leur administrer des potions calmantes. » lui indique-t-il. Il sourit légèrement, comme si elle ne pouvait que se trouver là… agenouillée à hauteur des autres, donnant son maximum pour les aider. Il tourne sur lui-même, et j'ai envie un instant de lui enserrer l'épaule de ma main, comme une ultime tentative de réconfort. Mais il me surprend à revenir vers moi et m'enserrer une nouvelle fois, murmurant quelques mots qui me coupent les jambes.**

**« Merci. Je réalise que c'est bien peu comparé à tout ce que pourrais te dire. Mais le temps joue contre nous, alors… Juste merci. Merci pour m'avoir montré un tout nouveau monde, merci pour être resté près de moi alors que tu aurais pu faire un pas en arrière, merci pour les devoirs bâclés, merci pour les friandises et les escapades. Merci pour tout. »**

**Il desserre son étreinte, et repart la tête baissée vers le château. Un condamné réussit-il à prendre sur lui-même et trouver les mots justes ? **

**Je me laisse porter jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid, dévalant les collines d'Ecosse comme au tant de notre scolarité. Les aboiements de Crockdur se sont tus, et il n'y a aucun signe de Graup dans la Forêt Interdite tout prêt. Une frêle silhouette retient mon intention, engloutie par l'immensité du bois. Ses longs cheveux blonds ne s'accrochent miraculeusement pas aux orties et feuilles mortes, alors qu'elle avance sans sembler connaître son chemin, son pas presque dansant sous le ciel gris. Ses grands yeux écarquillés se posent sur moi, et il lui faut un certain temps pour s'apercevoir que je la regarde en retour. Elle me fait alors un grand signe de la main, et m'incite à venir vers elle. Je n'ai jamais compris comment Luna arrivait toujours à effleurer la plaie de sa voix chantante et de ses questions justes. Je me suis longtemps méfié d'elle, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire devant chaque chose qui me dépassait et me faisait peur. **

**Mais peut-être était-ce la dernière fois où je la verrai… et étrangement, cela me faisait mal. Je me suis habitué à l'avoir à nos côtés, je suppose.**

**« Bonjour, Ronald. »**

**Son sourire rêveur m'emporte alors qu'elle me prend la main en guise de salutation.**

**« Ce n'est pas un bon jour, Luna. » Je ne peux m'en empêcher.**

**« Chaque jour que tu peux passer debout et en bonne santé est un bon jour. » me répond une voix derrière moi.**

**Je me retourne brusquement. Neville nous a rejoint. Mon estomac se contracte douloureusement en pensant à ses parents, enfermés dans leur propre tête à Sainte-Mangouste. Il n'en éprouve plus aucune honte, désormais. Juste un immense ressentiment, et je sais qu'il a prévu de rendre à Bellatrix Lestrange la monnaie de sa pièce. Je le vois dans ses yeux, ses poings enfoncés dans ses poches, son air maussade. Au prix de sa vie s'il le faut. **

**« Ce n'est pas la destination qui importe, mais le voyage qui nous y amène. » déclare avec sérénité Luna, ses yeux perdus entre nous deux. **

**Neville et moi échangeons un bref regard perplexe, comme au bon vieux temps. Je m'attend presque à la voir sortir des poches de sa robe mal ajustée le Chicaneur, pour nous assurer une absurdité quelconque.**

**« Grand-mère nous attend, Luna. » dit soudainement Neville. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait s'entretenir avec toi avant… » Il baisse la tête. Luna s'approche de lui et pose sa main sous son menton, le forçant à le relever. **

**« Toujours la tête haute. Peu importe si les gens ricanent sans prendre la peine de se cacher en te pointant du doigt, peu importe si on trouve amusant de te cacher tes affaires, peu importe si tu perds quelqu'un d'une manière inattendue. La dignité, jusqu'au bout. Tu vaux mille fois plus que ce que les autres te revoient comme image. C'est ce que m'a appris mon père. »**

**Neville la dévisage d'un air surpris. Depuis quand Luna est-elle si terre à terre ? Je la croyais au-delà de des méchancetés basses et des chuchotements cruels derrière son dos. Je croyais qu'elle avait, d'une certaine manière, réussi à s'envoler hors du monde concret. On ne connaît jamais réellement les gens… Elle fait preuve de beaucoup plus de force que je ne le croyais. Non pas protégée par son monde intérieur, elle fait semblant de s'y réfugier pour se rendre imperméable aux moqueries et imbécillités des autres. J'ai soudainement de la peine pour elle.**

**Elle prend la main de Neville dans la sienne, et avant de partir, sa main rejoint la mienne, qu'elle sert brièvement. Ses yeux fous se verrouillent un instant dans les miens, et j'ai du mal à soutenir son regard. Les mots qu'elle me chuchote ne parviennent pas à pénétrer le brouillard de mon cerveau.**

**« Tu crois savoir… ce qui vient vers toi, ce que tu es. Tu commences à peine. »**

**Et les voilà partis, la main fine et délicate de Luna dans celle rugueuse de Neville, tous les deux un peu maladroits et atypiques. Mais étrangement, les voir ensemble me parait juste. **

**Mes yeux se tournent vers l'arbre près du lac, à la recherche de cette chevelure broussailleuse qui m'aide à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Hermione a disparu et je ne sais pas où aller. Lorsque les secondes nous filent entre les doigts, on se rend compte à quel point notre insouciance les a gaspillé pour des querelles inutiles, des jalousies vaines, des broutilles. La guerre permet d'ouvrir les yeux au monde tel qu'il est réellement. Cruel, sans cœur. Artificiel.**

**Je pénètre à nouveau la porte du château sans m'en rendre compte, passant à côté des rubis de Gryffondor qui s'écoulent dans leur tube tels des gouttes de sang. Plus personne ne souhaite collecter des points pour gagner une stupide compétition entre maisons, désormais. **

**Serdaigles et Poufsouffles s'entraident dans la préparation au combat, alors que certains Serpentards se joignent à eux. Mon cœur se serre en voyant tous ces élèves, si jeunes encore (pourquoi m'inclure parmi les anciens ?), prêt à défendre leur école. Harry refusera qu'ils aillent se battre, décrètera qu'ils sont trop jeunes, inexpérimentés. Mais il avait presque 12 ans lorsqu'il a arraché la Pierre Philosophale à un homme machiavélique et s'est dressé face au meurtrier de ses parents. Leur vie leur appartient. **

**Mes pas me conduisent instinctivement vers le mur ami qui a abrité nos divagations adolescentes, notre rébellion armée contre Ombrage. Ce groupe qui se serrait les coudes contre la tyrannie et l'infamie. Une façon comme une autre de survivre au sadisme. **

**J'ignore ce que je peux espérer en un jour comme celui-ci. La Salle est avide de besoins et généreuse de solutions. Mais il n'y a plus rien en moi qui puisse espérer une victoire, une revanche. Je fixe le mur sans vraiment le voir, perdu dans mes pensées, et met un certain moment à m'apercevoir qu'il fond devant moi – quelle est cette magie que je ne connais pas ? – et expose indécemment son contenu à mes yeux écarquillés. **

**La pièce écarlate transpire la chaleur et sa seule vue chasse les tremblements de mes membres. Elle ne comporte qu'un unique lit, aux drapes chatoyantes et à l'aspect irréel. Ma sœur et mon meilleur ami occupent le lit, drapés dans la couverture moelleuse.**

**Le temps ne semble plus avoir de sens pour eux. Peut-être pensent-ils appartenir à l'éternité. Ils s'embrassent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, comme s'ils préféraient mourir, se consumer dans le feu de leur passion plutôt que de quitter cet endroit, ce moment de félicité où tout leur est permis. Ils se séparent et se regardent, cheveux ébène surplombant chevelure flamboyante. Ils restent longtemps immobiles, mains glissant sur leurs épaules dénudées, dans leurs dos moites, le long de leurs cuisses nues… se délectant de la peau de l'autre. Le toucher, le plus précieux des sens.**

**Et longtemps, ils font l'amour, les corps fiévreux et enivrés pressés l'un contre l'autre, ondulant comme des vagues, prisonniers d'une cage de membres et de doigts entrelacés, de mots et de cris ardents. **

**Donnez-lui cette chance… et il vous donnera sa vie.**

**Des pleurs attirent mon attention et m'arrachent à la contemplation d'une scène qui je suis sur me hantera longtemps. **

**Au loin, je distingue la silhouette courbée du professeur McGonagall serrant contre elle un jeune élève déchiré, sanglotant à en perdre âme et conscience. Il s'agrippe aux robes de la vieille sorcière, qui tente de le calmer au moyen de cercles apaisants sur son dos. Mais elle semble elle aussi prête à se briser en deux.**

**Le rouge me monte aux joues alors que je m'efforce de détourner les yeux, honteux d'épier un tel moment d'intimité. Intimité bafouée lorsque le destin de tout un peuple se joue au même moment, durant la même bataille. Nous nous devons de défendre nos droits, de nous raccrocher à la parcelle de démocratie intérieure aux murs de l'école qu'il nous reste.**

**La grande horloge qui surplombe le parc me rappelle à l'ordre, et je sursaute. **

**Mon estomac proteste bruyamment, mais je ne ressens aucune faim. Sa plainte est différente, plus profonde. Elle creuse comme si elle voulait se cacher pour échapper au carnage. Elle est si violente qu'elle en obstrue la gorge. Au bout d'un moment, je comprends au froid qui m'entoure qu'il s'agit de la peur. Je suis terrorisé par l'issue de ce combat qui approche à grands pas. Et il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire contre ça.**

**Je regarde d'un œil distant les hordes d'élèves qui sortent de la Grande salle, entourés par les professeurs. Baguettes au poing. Dents serrées en s'en blesser la mâchoire. Toute couleur disparue de leurs visages crayeux, malades d'anticipation.**

**Je suis l'armée en marche, alors que les Préfets essayent de rassembler les plus jeunes dans un endroit sûr. Un jeune Gryffondor refuse de se laisser emmener en sécurité, et proteste de vive voix, assurant qu'il veut aller se battre pour prouver à Face de serpent ce qu'il en fait de s'attaquer à sa famille. Les Septième année ont du mal à le canaliser, et je ne sais pas quoi faire.**

**« La réponse est non. »**

**Je me retourne vivement au son de la voix dure de mon meilleur ami. Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la Salle sur Demande, main dans la main avec ma petite sœur, il fixe le jeune Gryffondor dont j'ignore le nom. Accueilli par lui par de grands cris de bravoure, Harry s'approche du jeune garçon et s'agenouille devant lui, joignant leurs mains. L'échange ne dure pas plus de deux minutes, mais pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont échangés toutes les paroles du monde. Harry parle très doucement, et bien que tous les regards soient braqués sur lui, on n'en entend un mot. Finalement, le jeune garçon baisse la tête en signe d'obéissance et Harry lui dépose un baiser sur le front avant de s'éloigner de lui. **

**Il embrasse la foule du regard, un regard que je ne lui ai jamais vu. J'ai l'impression fugace de découvrir dans ses yeux le Harry qui voyait le monde à travers les fins rayons de lumières d'un placard. Effrayé car ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Ginny vient se coller à lui, et ils partent devant la marche des combattants rassemblés silencieusement. L'étrange troupe, composée d'élèves de tous âges et de différentes tailles, des professeurs nains et centaures, des chapeaux pointus et couleurs diverses ne fait plus qu'une.**

**Hermione s'en dégage et me rejoint, m'agrippant aussi fort qu'elle le peut, et comme si c'était la dernière fois, je m'efforce de démêler les cheveux qui tombent sur son visage. Sans succès. Elle en rit comme elle a l'habitude de le faire. **

**Une fois dehors, le vent glacial nous fouette mais d'une manière assez étrange, nous ne atteint pas. Nous sommes déjà glacés de l'intérieur, et rien ne peut combattre le froid qui empreigne les entrailles. **

**Nous nous approchons de notre compagnon d'infortune. **

**Lui et Ginny se tiennent à l'écart, main dans la main. Ils semblent si bouleversés que leur visage ne reflète qu'une affection douloureuse, et les veines saillent, tendues. Je ne devrais pas écouter, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher – quelle fascination morbide est ici mise à l'œuvre ? Les mots sont plus chuchotés que dits, mais ils résonnent comme un hurlement en moi. Je vois du coin de l'œil les yeux d'Hermione se gonfler de larmes. Ne pleure pas, pas maintenant… Laisse-moi encore tenir debout.**

**« Je ne peux pas te faire partager ce fardeau. » assure Harry d'une voix décidée.**

**Mais ma petite sœur, forte de sa chevelure et son regard flamboyant, en a décidé autrement. Elle lui agrippe la nuque et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue.**

**« S'il y a un endroit où je dois être, c'est ici. A tes côtés. Jusqu'au bout. Que tu meures ou que tu survives… je veux tenir ta main et mourir ou vivre avec toi. »**

**Les mots me dérangent profondément, mais d'une bien étrange manière, ils sonnent juste. Harry baisse la tête, ses yeux verts scintillant un instant.**

**« Je ne suis pas prêt à te voir loin de moi. »**

**Ginny le sert un bref instant contre elle, et elle nous lance un regard furtif avant de s'éloigner de lui, pour nous laisser le chemin libre. J'ai toujours apprécié ça chez elle – elle sait quand se retirer et quand être là.**

**Je sens Hermione trembler et retenir des sanglots à côté de moi alors que pour ce qui semble être la dernière fois, nous faisons face à celui qui a retourné notre monde. Celui qui y a ajouté du piment mais nous a appris la peine de la perte, le sens du devoir. Il ne semble pas savoir quoi dire. Aucun d'entre nous deux n'a jamais été très fort avec les mots… **

**Alors les gestes les remplacent et Hermione entoure sa tête de ses mains, pose son front contre le sien. Ils m'englobent tous les deux pour que je me joigne à deux, dans cette étreinte légèrement tordue aux cœurs battant à l'unisson. Je sens les effluves de tout ce que nous avons vécu revenir écraser ma poitrine pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Hermione a abandonné la bataille contre ses larmes et Harry retrouve ce maintien courbé et discret avec lequel on l'a connu. Semblant vouloir se cacher entre nous deux, s'y loger et s'y endormir à jamais. Nos regards ne se quittent pas, et Hermione murmure sans cesse des paroles réconfortantes, comme une litanie dont elle veut se convaincre. **

**Si j'avais pu remontrer le temps et réécrire notre histoire, j'aurais effacé les rides prématurées du front d'Hermione, le voile qui a teint les yeux brillants d'Harry. J'aurais effacé ce poids sur mon cœur et cette amertume dans nos gorges. Trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Nous n'avons que 17 ans… Merlin.**

**C'est alors qu'Harry semble retrouver sa voix et il expire doucement quelques mots.**

**« Pour Sirius. »**

**Nous acquiesçons et nous sommes trois à ajouter « Pour Dumbledore. Jusqu'au bout. » Harry sourit à ce souvenir qui semble avoir eu lieu dans un monde meilleur.**

**Les paroles d'un homme mort se modifient dans les entrailles des vivants. Insolites affections, langues affligées. Mais nous nous y accrochons comme si c'était notre mantra.**

**Nous finissons par nous dégager les uns des autres, même si j'aurais aimé rester ainsi une éternité. Harry ouvre la bouche, et il prononce nos noms, qui sonnent comme une plainte entre ses lèvres.**

**« Tais-toi », lui demande Hermione. « Tout ce que tu vas dire va sembler être un adieu. » **

**Elle lui appose un baiser sur le front… sur cette cicatrice maudite qui pulse de malfaisance. Il réprime un sanglot. Je lui appose une tape maladroite dans le dos et glisse ma main dans celle d'Hermione, affirmant d'une voix que je veux ferme : « A tout à l'heure. »**

**Il semble se redresser quelque peu et rejoint ma sœur qui l'attend au devant des combattants. Je n'ose le regarder marcher vers cet inconnu qui me terrifie. De quel côté va pencher la balance ? J'échange un léger baiser au goût salé avec Hermione, et nous tournons un regard résolu vers l'armée de monstres qui avancent vers nous. Glissent sur le sol, leurs capes sombres volant autour d'eux comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un.**

**Harry dégaine sa baguette en même temps que Ginny. Les élèves et professeurs derrière nous en font autant. Je croise une dernière fois le regard du professeur McGonagall, et la poignée d'Hermione augmente le feu dans ma poitrine.**

**Marcher tout droit, et vaincre – comme un pied de nez à ceux qui veulent nous enlever tout ce que nous avons. **

**Crevez-nous le cœur, nous sommes prêts.**

_**The End.**_

**Merci de m'avoir lue… J'espère que vous avez autant aimé cette petite fiction que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire… Un petit commentaire, ou une critique à faire ?**

**Il y a un bouton violet qui meurt d'envie d'être pressé… **

**Je vous embrasse… **_**Long live Harry Potter.**_


End file.
